The Observer: Sequel to Sweets and Candyfloss
by The Storyteller from Space
Summary: My life spiralled into death. Now I've been brought to the human world, I face more gruelling tasks. Will I die again? Or will I lose everyone I love? Do I meet someone I care about? Read to find out! T for language and complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This THE sequel to Sweets and Candyfloss, and, boy, do I have stuff in store for you! This is really innap (language wise) but I've blanked it out. So you guys can still read it! Also, Bonnie's changed, so be surprised...**

**Disclaimers: You know what belongs to me and what doesn't. Now go read O.O  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Bonnie. My life - wait my death - is bloody bad. That's the weird thing about me - <em>I'm dead.<em> I guess the life/death I live/die in is okay. They call it Haptopia. I call it heaven. This thing is, the life/death I'm in now is confusing. Yet no one dares question things how it is, since everyone's afraid of going to Hell. I don't believe in Hell. But I keep on the safe side just in case. I'm living in a replica of Toontown. People continue their lives just like how they left it. I spend most of my time at the fountain of the Future - I watch over my family and friends on Earth. It makes me upset whenever I see them laying flowers at my memorial, or buying gifts for my grave when it's my anniversary. Although, I always wonder what a stone statue of me is going to do with a DVD or book lying at its feet. I wish there was an Earth to Haptopia delivery service, but they don't do things like that.

Your probably wondering what the hell I'm on about. You don't even know what I am, forget about what I'm talking about! Well, I'm a lavender mouse, who died saving Toonanity. Toonkind. Whatever you call it. I don't give a sh*t, do I? Everyone says I've turned sour since I died. 'You've lost your innocence', they say. But I dont give a damn, so they can shove off. I've got a sister who died early on in my life who's living with me, along with her boyfriend, and my old mentor who sacrificed himself for some of us toons to live on. Aren't we a happy bunch? All of us had a sticky end. But if you want to know about how we all died, pop to the shops and buy the book 'Sweets and Candyfloss'. Or you can find it on , because some b**** decided to post my life on the internet. YEAH, get my life story for free without buying it. I'm gonna kill whoever did that, then they can join my hellhole with me.

Let's go to the shops and insult the shopkeeper there. I'm joking! I'm not THAT mean - only in my thoughts do I swear in every sentence. That's what your reading. My thoughts. My opinions. You're going to see life in my point of view. If you don't want to, then why the hell are you reading this c***?

My sister came up to me one time and said, "Bonnie, let's go to the Fountain of the Future. You better see what's going on." So I followed her to it and dipped my head in. There I saw my brother-in-law protecting my OTHER sister (Sally) from a bunch of cogs. Of course, true to my nature, I swore. I died wiping out those bloody things and then they come back. Don't they die? My sis (Aqua) glared at my language then started crying. Awesome. The thing is, I felt bad. She's a really nice girl that everyone likes (apart from the cogs who killed her, for obvious reasons) so technically you're gonna get done for by the rest of the world if you make her cry. Back to the present time. I had to go to the darn tailors to get my school uniform. I know, school uniform in heaven... I think whoever created that idea is gonna get killed (again). I'd give a personal thanks to the smartass who came up with it.

Well, we're near the tailors now. I personally thinks he's gay. Don't get all mad at me, because I have nothing against gay people. I just have a feeling. I'm opening the door now, and surprise surprise, the tailor's on a full on snog with a guy. With my luck, my teacher will end up being a drug dealer! Heaven is a dodgy place. The dog that's snogging the tailor looks really sheepish, and he's scuttling off, bright red as a beetroot. I'm actually chuckling! I stop myself before I get on to a big laugh. The tailor glares at me, and my smile gets broader. He clears his throat and I place my order for the uniform. Thank God there's no such thing as money! Everything's free here. As I leave, I can hear rude noises coming from the background again. Those two sound like they're having fun. That puts me on a spot. I haven't found any guy I'm interested in yet, because half of them are trying to sell me ciggys and drugs. Maybe it's because I never spend time in the park and I mess around in the allyways? I don't know.

I go back to the fountain. There's only one thing that makes me smile now, and that's seeing my family. But I can't do that anymore. They're suffering and I can't do anything about it. Dipping my head in, I wish who I want to see. Sally and my parents. Pop and Eliza. I see my niece (Sally's daughter) clutched in Sally's arms. They're under attack again. Poppencrunch is trying so hard to protect them. I see my father defending my mother against the brutes, but I know he's getting weaker. Eliza zipping around, weakening the cog forces. She's been slashed in the face. I watch her crumple to the ground. Pop grabs her and pulls her behind him. They're in the family house. I pull my head back up. I can't watch anymore. Aqua and Shaun - her boyfriend and a good friend of mine - are standing next to me, Aqua's head buried in his arms. She's sobbing. Shaun looks upset as well.

"Eliza.." he murmurs. I find myself crying too. Lady Lala's niece who also died with me comes up to us. She looks devastated.

"Auntie Stefani is in hospital in critical condition!" she says, wailing. I knew the pain she bearing with. The red rabbit was the same age as me, yet she was much more livelier and happier. I couldn't bear to see everyone like this. Why did this cr*p always happen to us? The rabbit (who's name was Dawn) 's boyfriend came up to us. He kissed Dawn on the cheek. I felt jealousy surging in me. The dog smiled sympathetically at us. He started speaking:

"Hey Dawn, honey. I thought maybe a trip to 'Gale Swish' would maybe take your mind off things?" He looked at her with love and compassion in his eyes. I felt myself get angrier and more upset by the minute. Dawn smiled.

"Thanks Benny! Would you mind if Aqua, Shaun and Bonnie came too?" I felt at rest again. Dawn smiled at me, and I smiled back. He nodded happily and went off.

I wouldn't imagine how amazing the night would turn out...


	2. Hell's drink

**Things get romantic in this chapter! Bonnie trys some new things... that maybe she shouldn't. Alcohol is certainly NOT something you should mess with guys, so don't. If you're underage, don't get bullied into trying alcohol, smoking, or cigarettes. It's not right AND it's against the law. You may laugh, you may cover your eyes, or you may shut down your computer. Whatever you do, FINISH THE CHAPTER! You may like it! **

**Disclaimer are the same. Will Bonnie find the boy of her dreams? Find out. Heh heh, sorry for creating a soppy/romantic story, but the final part of the trilogy will be WAY better, so don't lose hope! Now read O.O  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm getting ready. I apply the lipgloss perfectly and brush my fur till there isn't a hair out of place. This is the first time since I came I've put any effort into how I look. Watching my family in the fountain suffer made me miserable. I've been hanging out in the dodgy alleyways on my own, not bothering to make any friends. One guy somehow convinced me into having a cigarette and since then I've been in a state of depression. Aqua keeps trying to persuade me into meeting decent guys but I haven't been bothered.<p>

I change my clothes to the more appropriate attire, and head out. Aqua is all ready, and she's smiling lovingly into Shaun's eyes. I look at her jealously. She looks gorgeous in her flowery top and frilly blue skirt. She even went into the effort of wearing high heels. I can smell her sweet perfume from a mile away, and instantly, I get into a happier mood. Shaun is in a suit. Not what I would expect from a guy who puts grenades in caves in the hopes of assasinating something.

Aqua finally realises that I'm in the hallway, and blushes sheepishly. She clears her throat:

"How about leaving now? We'll be late otherwise," she says, glancing one final time at Shaun. He smiles at me and leads us to his car. I squeeze into the back seat of Shaun's 4x4/roadster. He tells us all about the gear box, horsepower and all of that, until we finally get to the restaurant. Dawn and Benny were already sat at a table. We sit on the comfy, velvet chairs. The air smells of lavender. I'm sitting opposite a black cat. He has a smirk planted on his face. There's something about him that makes me feel glad that he's here. Aqua and Shaun are already in a full blown conversation with Dawn and Benny, so it just leaves me and the cat. I eye him closely. He has a dark shades on his eyes, and a dark red top on, with the face of a mouse. Me.

"I got this shirt in one of those shops down the high street. There were a load of tales about some mouse - looks a bit like you - who defeated the cogs once and for all, and saved toonkind from a deadly bomb that was going to wipe out everything. I'm tracking her down so I can get a photo with her. Bought the book and everything." I smiled. The seemingly 'I'm real tough' cat had an idol. Me. He looks at me with interest.

"Wanna go order some drinks?" he says. I smile again. Slyly.

"Didn't know you drank, mate. Gonna have a martini or something? Or are you a sissy, and are you going to go order the 'Candyfloss Cocktail'?" He grins at me.

"To be honest, I didn't know I was dealing with a feisty *****. I was thinking of orange juice, but lets be adventurous." I get up to join him. I see Aqua looking at me in utter pleasure in the corner of my eye. We walk down to the bar. The bartender looks at us and frowns.

"You look too young 'uns." The cat grins again.

"Sorry Bertie, you see, I've found a young madam who has a problem." He looks at me anxiously. I knew what he wants me to do.

"My poor friend Lily Pentagon is stuck in the toilets - the door's jammed. I thought someone with your kind of muscle would be able to save her." The bartender follows me to the toilets. The cat busily fixes up the drinks, winking at me. We reach the toilets.

"Seems she's gotten out! Oh there you are Lily!" I say, calling to Aqua. She waves at me, not knowing what is going on. Bertie grunts and then walkes back to the bar. By then, the cat was at my table with 2 cocktails.

"One for the mouse, one for me," he says. I take a sip. I'm speechless. The herbal flavours infuse with the alcohol, leaving me with nothing to say. I sip some more. Then more. The main course comes. I barely touch it. Aqua raises her eyebrows at me. Pudding comes then goes. I take a nibble of the apple pie, before feeling queasy and drinking more of the martini. I whisper something to the cat's ear. He comes back to the table with 2 cocktails. I sip the sweet drink and smile dazily. The alcohol is messing with my mind. I can feel it taking over my brain. I have a sudden urge to jump up and shout out '**** me *******!' Everything turns mad. Aqua looks like a constipated tomato. I have no control over what I say or do. I drink more till the glass is empty. My head is spinning. I gaze into the cat's eyes and hiccup. We both laugh.

Aqua, Shaun, Dawn and Benny take us back to Dawn's. They let me and the cat rest while they go and chat in the living room. The moment they leave the room, everything turns into a blur. The moment I blink, I find my lips pressing against the cat's. I don't stop. I kiss him again. We're now in a full on snog. Strangely enough, I'm enjoying it. Before I can stop, Aqua walks in. She gasps.

"You're drunk," she says, barely talking. She slams the door and hurries off.

"Piece and quiet at last," the cat says, kissing me again and we giggle. He looks into my eyes. I see love and compassion in his. He opens his mouth.

"What's your name?" he asks gently. Before I can stop myself, I say it. The icebreaker of the century: "Bonnie. Bonnie Thunderspeed." He gasps.


	3. Reflecting

**Yo! I'm here with another new chapter! I asked for a bit of advice from PikachuPrinplup (another great author here) and he gave me a bit of advice... and on another note I just want to apologise for the scale of rudeness in the story :D! The swearing will tone down a bit, but it's okay 'coz its blanked! Bonnie finally realises the mistakes she's made, and in the next chapter she makes another one! Will she ever turn back to the normal toon she was before she died? Read to find out!**

**On another note sorry I sound so like a cheesy _author_ instead of my usual I don't care what you think attitude! Anyway, if you don't like this story, then why the **** are you reading it? Pardon my french... and go read O.O**

* * *

><p>My head is throbbing. Bloody hell, I can't even remember what happened last night! I get out of my bed and slip downstairs. Aqua's sitting there, drinking coffee. Shaun is next to her, trying to calm her down. Aqua's crying.<br>"Hey guys," I say. They stare at me. Aqua leaps onto to me.

"What the f*** were you thinking, Queen Bonnie Thunderspeed?" Shaun pulls her off. She's crying so hard, that I don't know what to say. I look at her upset eyes. She thrusts a newspaper into my hands.

"Bloo-dy hell," I say. I can barely speak. On the front page is a picture of me and the cat. Kissing.

"I want a species change," I say. Aqua looks at me in disbelief.

"Are. You. Mad?" she says, gasping for air after the crying. I find myself crying. I just can't believe being drunk did that to me.

There's a rapping on the door. I open it, and a flood of paparazzi come in. Microphones are being shoved into my face, and cameras are blinding me. Shaun hisses at them, trying to protect me.

"Leave her alone," he snaps, bearing his claws, keeping the madmen at bay. I don't know what to say and do. Questions are being fired at me at every direction. 'What's your relationship with the cat? Were you both drunk? Are you two in love?' I try to block their voices but fail miserably. Aqua grabs my hand and tries to take me to the kitchen and bolt the door, but one of the paparazzi pulls me back.

"Let go of me!" I shout. Oh ****. I wish I'd never said that. I bet £1000 that that's gonna be on the front cover.

A car screeches to a halt. A fancy, black Rolls Royce with gold windows. The black cat steps out. The paps lose interest in me and come rushing up to him. His bodyguards throw them to the ground. Bodyguards. I take he's famous. Oh, who am I kidding, of course he's famous! He walks to the doorstep, and before he can enter, Shaun blocks his way.

"You're not coming in here," Shaun glares at him. He snickers. The big, bulky dogs push Shaun away. The cat comes to me. He smiles and hands me my precious necklace, given to me by Aqua when I was born.

"My name's Jayden. Jayden LightningBolt. Singer/songwriter-" I cut through his sentence.

"Your point?" He stares at me and stifles a grin. I help Shaun to his feet. Aqua gives him a hug. Then they both turn to Jayden and glare. I don't think I've ever seen _that_ level of mad before, to be honest. Jayden smiles sheepishly, and then turns to me. He blushes and then gives me a small device. A metal box has two antennas on the top, (I think) a microphone attached to it, and there's a red button at the bottom.

"It's an Earth device. Whenever you want, you can go visit Earth from Haptopia for an hour. I've watched you cry at the Fountain of the Future, and I thought that you're the one who deserves it the most. Please accept it as a token of my apology," Jayden says softly. How embarrassing... I didn't know people watched me when I went to watch Sally and Pop! Shaun steps forward.

"I don't trust you," he says gravely, "after all the trouble you've caused! I mean, you made her drunk!" Jayden stares at Shaun. There's silence. Then the black cat picks up on a cheery tone.

"Well, I best be off now! Better go sort out the paparazzi so they leave you alone. See you, Bonnie!" He left without saying another word. The bodyguards stared at me and left with him. Aqua shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Shaun grabs the device out of my hands.

"Maybe I should go, just in case it's a trap," he says, fiddling with the machine. Aqua agrees. I groan. He presses the red button and hey presto, he vanishes. Aqua clings onto my hand.

"I hope he's okay," Aqua whispers. In a blinding flash of light, Shaun's back, with some packaged popcorn and some cream pies and cog gears.

"Any news on Sally and Eliza and everyone?" I ask. The orange cat blushes.

"Sorry Bonnie and Aqua, but I was too busy having fun! Well, you see, you're invisible because you're dead, so you can creep up on people and give them a scare! I crept up to a Mingler that was beating toons up on the street, and _smack_ she was down and dead. I brought all the parts and some pies so we can make our own cog to beat up! Oh, and I was there to witness Flippy stepping down as mayor," There was silence.

"How the **** did you do all of that in a second?" I yell. He shrugs and grins. I grab the device and press the red button. Nothing happens.

"Oh yeah, and it takes about a day to charge," Shaun says, grinning. I swear. Aqua runs to the bathroom and comes back with some soap. She grabs me and washes my mouth! The foul taste of soap completely takes over. I fight back but the soap weakens me. Once Aqua decides she's done a good job, she lets me rinse my mouth.

"What was that for?" I shout. The red mouse smiles triumphantly.

"I'm sick of your swearing, missus, so knock it off," I glare at her and go and mooch in my room.

I stare at the Lady Lala posters in my room. Digging into my closet, I find the shirt I was wearing when I died. My parents had got me a Lady Lala top, with a picture of her dancing in her signature bow dress. People say I've changed, but I never think that I have. But I've become someone depressed. I don't care about anyone's feelings. I only pity myself. Aqua's right. I'm so selfish. I rummage some more in the wardrobe. I find my old sneakers. They still fit me. I put the two on, along with a denim skirt. Twirling, I catch myself smiling in the mirror. So this was the younger me... I've been dead so long I can hardly remember. I think about Sally and Pop and Eliza and my parents laying lilies at my statue. They're worshipping a slut. I don't deserve to be loved.

I spend half an hour in my room teaching myself a valuable lesson. Love is something you earn. Not something you get.


	4. Big Mistake

**Hola, senurita! Si chipolatas sal perro rapa musica! Actually, I don't know a word I just said... oh well. Anywho, chapter 4 is now out, in all major bookstores! Who am I kidding, these words will never get published *sarcastic sob*...now off you go kiddies, to the land of sweeties and lollipops... basically read O.O**

* * *

><p>Sighing, I get up from my bed. I hear the TV blaring downstairs. I don't understand heaven. I'm just living an ordinary life, like I was never dead. This is so confusing!<p>

Aqua knocks then walks into my room, looking apologetic. Without saying an utter word, she hands me a scruffy looking book. I look at it. It's papery cover has curly handwriting on, spelling 'Family Album'. I open the first page. I see mother and dad smiling lovingly. Wedding photos. Skipping a couple of pages, I see Sally in mum's arms, just a little baby. Flipping through some more pages, I land on a pic with me and Aqua cuddling each other. She's only 14. The caption underneath says '_The day before Aqua died. Bless her poor soul'. _A tear trickles down Aqua's cheek and she runs out of the room. Keeping hold of the album, I take the device and press the red button.

"I want to go and see Sally Thunderspeed and Poppencrunch Thunderspeed." The moment those words leave my lips, I find myself being transported into another dimension. I see other toons travelling as well. Finally, everything goes pitch black, and I land on the doorstep of the family house. Birds twitter on branches. Butterflies flutter in the quiet breeze. I look at the huge bed of white lilies. A little plaque is stuck at the front. I can't bear the read it. Opening the door silently, I glance at every direction. I creep to the living room, where voices can be heard. I peer in and gasp in happiness. Sally's sitting on a chair, playing with a little lilac mouse.

"You remind me so much of my sister, Tulip. She would have been such a lovely aunt to you. Oh dear, mummy's working up the water works!" The mouse grabs a tissue, blowing her nose. Tulip looks at her mother in confusion.

"What do you mean, mama?" she asks, with the sweet innocence in her voice.

"Nothing, sweetie pie," Sally whispers. She picks Tulip up onto her lap, and the little girl laughs. Poppencrunch walks by me, not even noticing that I'm there. He looks stressed out.

"The album's missing! Oh, what are we to do?" Sally glances to where I'm standing, as if she knows that I'm there, and then turns to her husband sadly.

"I don't know, dear. Sit down and play with Tulip a minute, and I'll go make some tea." She gets up and walks towards me.

"Come on Bonnie," she murmurs. Startled, I follow her, not knowing what is going on. We walk into the kitchen, Sally putting the kettle on boil.

"I've missed you so much," she says. I smile sadly at her.

"Shaun also came for a visit. I saw him save Tulip from that nasty Mingler. Everyone thinks the Mingle blew up." She smiles weakly. I don't know what to say or do. Sally sighs and pours the tea into the cups, pouring one extra and handing it to me. I pick it up and sip. The warm flavour soothes my body, letting me get calmer. Sally continues talking, glancing at the clock now and again.

"After you wiped out the cogs and yourself, the Anti Clan attacked Toontown with unimaginable power. Thanks to the Leaf Clan, that saga ended, but Toontown was pretty much in ruins. While we were rebuilding it, Gyro Gearloose created a new wave of cogs again, and was killed in the result of it. Everyday, at about 6:00pm, we all have to run to our basement and wait for the attacks to be over. The Home Front have been battling well, but our forces are getting weaker." Her sad face turns crumpled.

"Ma and daddy were kidnapped. It was 2 months ago. The house was under siege. Poppencrunch was defending me and Tulip. Eliza was trying to protect mother and father, but she was knocked in the head and she lost conscious for a couple of minutes. Dad tried to keep the cogs at bay, but they were too powerful. I haven't seen them since..." she burst into tears. I tried patting her back, but I knew she couldn't feel a thing. But one question lingered in my brain...how could she see me and no one else? Sally wipes her silver tears and goes back to the living room with the tea. I follow her, handing her the album, but then decide I should leave them in peace. Trembling, I leave to Toontown Central.

The sun shines brightly. Not a cloud in the sky... sounds serene, doesn't it? Well, you could never be more wrong. Toons groan as they sit in the shade. There's now an ice cream man parked in the playground, handing out ice creams to make the toons better. It's mad. Mickey wanders around the playground, looking as depressing as ever. Then something catches my eye. A blue dog stays huddles in a corner, not making eye contact with anyone. His clothes are torn, and his face is scarred. Flippy. I try desperately to ignore the half dead toon, but I find myself drifting towards him. He sits there like a broken doll, looking lifeless. In his hand is a photograph. The photo of me.

"If Bonnie was here, I'd still be me... even if I stepped down as mayor, she would be the best candidate to take my role." The dog repeated himself. A broken record. I didn't know what I was doing. My heart and brain were in the middle of a huge argument. My heart shouting at me to scribble my name down as a candidate, my brain screaming to me not to. My head was whizzing. I floated to the Toon Hall. A silver parchment lay at the door. 'Candidates Names' was scribbled at the top. I scanned the names carefully: Smith Fizzlepop, Auntie Tipton, Chandler... wait, what? Chandler, like pretty much every other top rank hacker, is an outlaw. If he plans to get himself caught, that's fine by me. I hear a snicker behind me. Whipping my head round, I see a brown dog with a lump on his head. Chandler. Gasping, I make a break for it. The dog just looks at me, and I find myself being dragged towards him.

"Here, mousey mousey. Come to death..." I smile. I am dead, you nutter! He grabs me by the cuff and shoots into the sky. He pulls me towards him.

"You're not going to steal my chance of being mayor, Bonnie Thunderspeed," he hissed. Oh c***, this is probably the biggest mistake in my death. Why did I have to put my name down? Suddenly, I find my body evaporating... hour's up, I guess. The dog started howling in anger.

"I'll get you, in Haptopia or in Toontown! Watch your steps carefully, rat!" Then everything was fading. I land in a bump on my bed.


	5. Explanation

**Heyo! This is chapter 5, and because I was too lazy to make it present tense, I turned it into past :D Sorry about that! Anywho, I scrapped the whole romance thingy (for now) because romance isn't my kind of genre I like writing in... I prefer death/adventure/that kind of stuff :D  
>So if you came to read lovey dovey stuff, I think you should push off - actually, I think I'd rather you read it anyway because I want reviews! Reviews I tell you! Because only my faithful friend pikachuprinplup is reviewing - why can't you public be nice and review me ; _ ; <strong>

**Anyway, enough of me rumbling on about you guys being annoying, and back to the story O.O**

**Oh and disclaimers are the usual!**

* * *

><p>My head was spinning. What the hell just happened? Did Chandler just threaten me? I got up and left my room. Entering the living room was the one thing I wish I never did. Aqua lay sprawled across the carpet, blood stained. Shaun was nowhere to be seen. I kneeled beside my sister, stroking her ice cold cheek. Her eyes flickered.<p>

"Chandler wants you... h-hide in the coves of-" The mouse said no more. This wasn't heaven. This isn't heaven. It was never heaven. I rushed outside, looking for Shaun. The normally pale blue sky had turned as dark as night, but the sun was still there, shining dimly. Toons were lying on the streets, groaning for their family and friends, wanting to go back to Earth. A shadow cast over me... I stay frozen.

"Bonnie? Come with me, my precious." This soothing voice rung in my head, warming my body and controlling my mind. I found myself turning around and gazing at Jayden. He smiled warmly, but I felt an icyness to his grin. Before I knew it, he had me in a headlock, and a knife close to my neck. He grinned again, and Jayden faded away, revealing Chandler.

"You were Jayden the whole time, weren't you?" I screamed. He nodded and dragged me away. I felt myself losing conscious, falling into a deep sleep...

_Bonnie? Bonnie! _

I got up. Shaun was looking at me, in his old K costume. I rubbed my eyes. Shaun was still looking at me. He had a bandage wrapped up his whole arm.

"W-what happened? Where's Chandler? Where are we?" I burbled. He smiled and put a cold bag of peas on my forehead.

"I managed to get you out of Chandler's grip. Thing's aren't safe here. Chandler's leading the army of cogs to Toontown Central, where they will lead an attack over Toontown. Mickey was found dead, along with every other playground guardian. They can't come to Haptopia, since it's pretty much destroyed, so now all dead toons are dead. No afterlife. The truth is, there actually is no heaven or hell. Haptopia was created by scientists 2 years ago. When you were born, they take a hair or something from you, so when you die, they take that hair and do some sciency stuff with it, and hey presto, your in Haptopia! Somehow, Chandler got hold of DNA samples, and he managed to infiltrate himself into there, thus, taking over the land. And the reason Sally could see us is because, in fact, she's dead. She died rushing toons away from you and the bomb. For some reason, she was chosen to stay on Earth. Her daughter is a ghost child; a hybrid. Chandler wants to take control of that child and use her DNA to control an invincible army." I nodded, trying to grasp what he was saying.

"Basically, it's another war waged," he murmured. Damn, I mean, shoot. I pulled a long face. He handed me a cloak.

"We can go to Toontown now. With us wearing these cloaks, people will think we are ordinary toons. Come on, it isn't safe here." I followed him through a portal he created with a small machine/remote. I felt myself being torn apart for a millisecond, before the two of us landed in an alleyway. Shaun took a large, black fedora hat and put it on, doing his best to hide his face. He grabbed an outfit from a pouch in his cloak and handed it to me. My old 'K' outfit. The orange cat showed me a place to get changed, and, once we were ready, we slipped into town. It was close to deserted. The ice cream man handing out ice creams was no longer there, his van a rusty heap in the corner of Toontown Central. Cogs patrolled the streets once again, not noticing infants hurrying back to their houses.

"Something's not right," Shaun muttered. I nodded, feeling a ghostly presence in the atmosphere. A voice boomed across the town, deep and terrifying.

"Curfew is 7:00pm! Anyone caught after will be put to death! You have one minute to go to your houses!" Shaun grabbed my hand, and in a flash, we were outside the Family House. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. A very tired looking Poppencrunch swung the door open.

"What do you want?" He said crossly. Shaun smiled curtly at him, taking his hat off. I did the same, watching my brother-in-law's face look utterly terrified.

"C-come in," the dog said quietly. We walked in, wiping our feet on the doormat and sitting in the living room. Sally, Tulip and Eliza were talking, and once they saw us, they were silent with shock. Tulip was the first to speak.

"Mama, who are these people?" she said sweetly. Shaun stifled a smile, looking at Eliza.

"Um, well, this is your auntie and your uncle - sort of -, darling." she said, not taking her eyes off us.

"Are they married?" she persisted. We both laughed awkwardly.

"No Tulip, I'm your other auntie's boyfriend." The lilac mouse clung to her mother's arm.

"But Aunty Aqua and Aunty Bonnie died. Then Aunty Aqua's boyfriend died as well! Mama, who are these strangers?" Eliza hadn't stopped looking at Shaun. The orange cat smiled awkwardly at the pink cat, not really saying anything to her. Eliza finally spoke up:

"How's Aqua? Getting along well with each other? Married yet? Kids?" she said in a rush. Tears were welling up in her eyes. You could tell she hadn't slept at all. Dark rings circled her eyes. There was a crack in her voice. Shaun sighed. Sally hurried Tulip upstairs.

The voice boomed over the city once again.

"If you see a lilac mouse and orange cat both in black fedora hats and black coats please report them to Chandler's office. They are highly dangerous and may pose a threat to Toontown itself. There will be a huge reward for the person who sends them in."

"Shit," Shaun muttered. Eliza managed to smile. She got up and gave us both a big hug.

"I have worried so much about you guys. I've had no sleep whatsoever since Sally told me she saw you two. You guys have given me hell, but it was worth it." I grinned at the pink cat. Poppencrunch walked in with cups of hot tea.

"It's been ages since I've had tea!" Shaun said cheerfully, taking a cup and gulping it down. Pop smiled nervously, handing me a cup too. I looked at him sadly. My close friend and brother-in-law didn't look like he wanted to even know me anymore.

Eliza tried to change the topic.

"Tulip is just like you, Thunderspeed! She's so sweet and all, and she's got such a cute personality!" I nodded nervously. Then my mind flickered back to what Shaun said. Ghost girl.

"What's this about being outlaws now, huh?" she continued. We both smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like you two have some explaining to do,"


	6. Sneaky

**New chapter! WOO HOO! Sorry that I haven't been updating, but I've moved house, and my summer hols are over. I'm sort of proud of the story, and guys PLEASE read New Day! 5 hits ain't enough -_-**

**Anyway, there are gonna be about 3 (ish) more chapters before the story ends, so stay tooned for the final part of the trilogy... - dramatic music - **

**Disclaimers: same as usual. Do I have to continously say this? Anyway, you've been probably waiting a while for this, so read away my leetle friends... heh heh... O.O**

* * *

><p>Shaun got up from his chair and peeked out of the curtains.<p>

"What the hell has happened here Eliza? This curfew thing and all this nonsense. Did Chandler take control?" The pink cat smiled weakly before going out of the room and coming back with a stack of papers.

"The cogs somehow regained power here again. All the playground guardians were murdured in one night, and after that that's when the cogs started coming in waves. They ruined us!" I saw tears forming in her blue eyes.

"But isn't there any way to stop them?" Shaun said quietly, putting his cup of tea down on the coffee table.

"No. They've come back and they're invincible. Just face it, Shaun, there is no way out." He frowned. Telling by the look on his face, I figured that he was cross that Eliza didn't seem to have any hope for the future whatsoever. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. Then a smiled played on his lips.

"Eliza, I have a plan. Bonnie will get herself captured by them," he grinned.

"_What?" _I said crossly. This wasn't fair! He handed me a small button, attaching it to my belt.

"This is a tracking device. Once you get captured and they put you in a cell for interrogation, you press this, and then the main headquarters will blow up. I forgot I'd put some TNT in the Toon Hall in case something happens. Thank God for me. Anyway, once that happens, the cogs guarding you will rush off to see what has happened, then I come and rescue you. Sounds like a good plan to me. Agree?" I groaned loudly, but agreed. He handed me a tracking device as well, that was stuck onto my shirt.

"Anyway, what did happen to Aqua?" she asked. Shaun hesitated.

"Sh-she's fine." he murmured.

"No, she isn't. What happened to her Shaun?" Eliza persisted. A tear trickled down Shaun's cheek.

"She, along with everyone else in Haptopia were killed again with toxic knives. She's gone. Forever. Bonnie and I are the sole survivors of that place. We're immortals now. Along with Tulip. Protect her, Eliza. She's our only hope," Shaun dried his tears and put his black fedora hat on. I didn't know what to think or say. Aqua's dead for real now? I copied him and we left the house without saying goodbye to anyone. Not even Sally. Gliding down the streets, I catch myself in a shop window. Who the hell have I become? Well, I'd say better than what I was, to be honest. We reach the Town Hall, heavily guarded by cogs. Before leaving he hesitates again but gives me a quick peck on the cheek. Blushing, he runs off into the dark. I gulp down the vomit building up in my throat and clutch the button attached on my belt. Walking forward into the limelight was and is the last thing I ever wanted to do, but I knew the stakes were high, and we couldn't afford to lose. The backstabbers that were guarding the main entrance yelped in surprise and got hold of me, dragging me into the Hall. Photos upon photos of Chandler decorated every crevice and wall in the hallways. Finally, we reached the main area. Flippy's study. Chandler was perched on his chair, and he sat up and smiled when he saw me.

"Thunderspeed, how nice to see you," he said in his gruff voice.

"As you can see, no one knows I'm mayor. Many have tried to infiltrate the building, but they underestamated my powers. Life is unfair. Now, give me the button on your belt." I looked at him in shock. How did he know?

"I-I don't know what you're on about, Chandler," I stuttered.

"Don't lie Thunderspeed! Give me it now!" He bared his sharp fangs, and a chair flung from one side of the room, hitting my head with force. I fumbled around and deattached the button from my belt, reluctantly handing it over. Then he stroked it and did something I would never believe in a million years.

"Goodbye, Toon Hall," he said, smiling. The button. Pressed. He vanished from sight. So did the cogs. Which left me. Damn. The explosion knocked me off my feet. I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder, lifting me onto the roof. Shaun sat me up and hugged me fiercely.

"Damn you, Bonnie. You are damn good." I looked at him in surprise. What the hell is going on? He held my hand and we jumped off the Toon Hall, narrowly missing the balls of fire flying out of the shattered windows. He lifted me into his arms and carried me back to the Family House. I rubbed my sooty eyes, wondering what was happening. More pairs of hands took me to a bathtub, stripping me of my clothes and dunking me in water. When the soap was washed out of my eyes, I saw Sally and Eliza washing me from head to toe. They lifted me out of the tub and put fresh clothes on me. Sally brushed the knots out of my fur and attached a pink bow to my ear. When I left the bedroom, I was spick and span, wearing a lovely pale pink frilly top and a white pleated skirt. Sally had fitted me with light pink sneakers and Eliza applied make up on my face. I admired myself in the big mirror, smiling from ear to ear.

"Why have you two done this to me, given me such a sweet makeover? I don't understand," I paused and looked at their faces. They looked at me sternly.

"You're going undercover with Shaun. You're going to join high school. Model High School, the high school for the best lookers. Slim cats get in almost immediately, so we had to a bit of work on you. Shaun said that you and him are going to steal some documents and a bunch of other things there, but he will do most of it. Just have a good time. He's given you a break." I saw their faces lighten up as we looked at Shaun. He didn't look twenty anymore. Barely twenty, actually. He looked my age, a sixteen year old. Don't even ask we what work Pop had put on him, because I really don't know! His face was much smoother, and his fur was beautifully smoother and silkier too. He had a black top with 'Punk Rock' logos all over it and lots of badges were stuck on his shirt, not to mentiom he had blue shorts on, complimenting the look. He grinned mischevously at me and we all had supper together in the dining room. Tulip looked especially cute, batting her eyelashes whenever Shaun looked her way. I smiled at the cheeky little mouse, and she smiled cutely back.

"Well, you two teenagers have got a long day tomorrow, haven't you?" Pop said inbetween big mouthfuls of chicken stew. Shaun nodded at Sally, who ushered Tulip to bed. Once she came back, he took a chunk of metal out of his pocket.

"With this," he said happily, "we can take down Chandler and bring back Haptopia."


	7. Ruined

**Hi guys, chapter 7 is up :D sorry for not uploading for so long... I feel bad now :P Things get super awful for Bonnie on her first day of high school - can things GET any worse? Well, apparently, they can... goodbye, sweet memories. Oh, and sorry for interrupting the dramatic moment, but my alter ego, Whipped Cream and Cherries, is going to be on hold, so I want to apologize for the Nightingale's Song fans because that story will be on hold for a lil bit.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well, whatever anyone says, I just cannot be bothered to go to some cocky 'Model' school.<p>

Yes, I did sound enthusiastic, but, to be honest, when I died, I was hoping I'd be able to wriggle out of lessons. Apparently, that didn't work.

When I straightened out my uniform and walked into the place, I realised that I look like a hillbilly compared to these 'superstars'. All the cats, dogs and a couple of rabbits (no mice, I see) had completely mucked up their uniforms. The girls had hitched up their chocolate brown skirts, revealing more of their skinny legs, while the boys had unbuttoned some of their shirt to reveal their smooth chests.

Ew!

A fat little cat was sitting next to two other cats, a pink one, and a green one. A fat cat. Weird...? I clutched onto the device Shaun had given me.

'It takes down Chandler', he said. Well, I don't think I believe him. I walked towards the three felines. They all blinked at me like I was a total stranger. Well, I guess I was. Then, the green cat jumped up and squealed.

"Oh my god, it's THE Queen Bonnie Thunderspeed! She's the one who saved Toonkind like 5 years ago. They made your life into a film. I watched it with Layla. It was awesome! I wish I could meet Lucy Chung. She played Bonnie. And Simon Longfellow is sooo hot when he played 'K'."

What the hell! Are these people bonkers, or is the world controlled by a freak? Apparently, both are true.

"Anyway, Lucy played you like a total Mary Sue. I was like, OMG she played it so so well and so so cutely!" The fat cat covered the green cat's mouth and pulled her to the ground.

"You idiot, Queen Bonnie Thunderspeed is dead, you dafty. You've just told a random girl super stupid stuff and now she thinks we are freaks."

I smiled. A hand tapped my shoulder. I whipped around and Shaun smiled.

"You've finally arrived. Where were you?" I hissed. The green cat squealed even louder this time.

"Oh my god, this guy looks just like 'K'! Oh my god oh my god, you are like so fit! Please go out with me!" Shaun grinned the _I told you this would be fun_ look and smiled at the green feline.

"Sorry girls, but this lovely lady and I better be off." He grabbed my hand and ran off into a corner.

"Thank the lord I'm out of there. Why did you tell me earlier to go to them?" Shaun's face went suddenly serious. I think I oughta explain what happened before this.

FLASHBACK:

"Take down Chandler?" Poppencrunch scoffed. Dinner time at the Thunderspeed house is never dull now, is it? Shaun's mesmerising eyes looked at the dog with laughter.

"Now, Poppencrunch, I managed to steal this device in the lab in Toon Hall while Bonnie was distracting Chandler. This was something Chandler and his groupies were working on – this can destroy all of Toon life and replace it with data from Chandler's brain. Then, basically, everyone is brainwashed. I had already downloaded a virus that overrides the instructions on this thing, so when I'd stolen it, I put the memory stick with the virus in it into the device. The problem is that I and Bonnie don't exactly have the _power_ to activate it. I did my research and found the profile of a cat. Lulu Derrison. She is apparently a very depressed cat. I did some more research and using the radar I built, found out the amount of sad energy radiating from her is enough to completely activate the device and the power in the device will be sent for over 1000 miles. Chandler won't even stand a chance. "

When he finished, he looked at me. Why does the world hate me? Why was I chosen to be the dummy/bait!

BACK TO REALITY:

So now I've explained what happened last night, I've also remembered why I had to go up to that cat. All I can say is that it isn't fair. I think Shaun figured out that I'd remembered why I had to go to Lulu, because he sent me back out to the gossip girls. Help me. The green cat immediately moved aside so I could sit down on the hall floor.

"Soo... are you two going out?" she said, her eyes gleaming. I almost died.

"N-no! You dipstick... of course not!" Oops. Big mistake. They all smirked, making me blush. Damn it, why can't my life, sorry, death, be easier than this? I eyed them carfeully. Lulu didn't look very depressed. She was laughing and joking around with her friends. But when I observed her carefully, I realised her eyes were sad looking, her laugh cracked. When she went to the toilet, I followed her into the girls' changing rooms/ lavatory. She locked herself in a cubicle and cried. Muffled sobs rang around the room. I knocked on her door softly, and she froze.

"Wh-whoever this is, I am fine, alright?" She opened the door and tried to look happy, but her eyes were red and sore.

"Lulu, when you said that I wasn't Queen Bonnie Thunderspeed, you were wrong. I am. And I need your help to stop the cogs taking over." She stepped back and looked at me in fright.

"Y-you are dead! You're a ghost!" I tried to get hold of her arm, but she pulled it away. The lights flickered off. When they turned on again, Shaun was next to me, looking deadly serious.

"Nice entrance, huh? Thought I'd make it dramatic." Lulu screamed, but no noise came out.

The toilets exploded. Spluttering, I rubbed my eyes. I looked around and saw nothing but rubble. Lulu was cornered, and Shaun was in a headlock; a black cat was holding him away from us. He stunned the orange cat and Shaun crumpled to the ground.

"We need the cat Bonnie," he said softly, pointing at Lulu.

"Jayden," I hissed, staring at the feline. I leapt at him, my paws out, ready to attack, but he nimbly jumped out of the way. I grabbed Lulu's hand, and we made a break for it. I pushed through the toilet doors, but the school had disappeared. Instead there was Toon Hall, restored in its glory. I ran back in the toilets, but Shaun and Jayden and the other toons had vanished.

"Crap," I muttered. Lulu whimpered in fright. I looked at her in sympathy.

"Welcome to my world, Lulu Derrison," I muttered. Jayden re-appeared out of nowhere, throwing Shaun's limp body on the ground. A portal came out of the ground. Chandler stepped out, chucking Aqua's body next to Shaun's. They both were unconscious. Then a third person came; a cog carrying Tulip by the scruff. I gasped and ran to my niece, but someone pulled me back. Lulu. Chandler's menacing eyes followed my every movement.

"You wanted to destroy me with a simple scrap of metal. I have brought forth three important people in your life. Only one can survive. Pick, Thunderspeed." Tears welled up inside me. Shaun's eyes flickered open.

"Tulip," he murmured. He gave me a shaky thumbs up, before fainting again. Aqua didn't even wake up. Shaun's hand wormed its way towards Aqua's, and he gripped it tightly. I saw Aqua's hand move, and I saw her clutching his paw. Shaun gave a final smile.

"Tulip," I said hoarsely. Tulip looked at me in bewilderment as the cog threw her at us. I held her small body tightly as Chandler took a knife and slit both Aqua's and Shaun's throat. A single diamond tear fell to the floor.

"They meet death again, poor things," Chandler cackled. Toon Hall, Shaun, Aqua and Chandler slowly faded away. Jayden looked guiltily at me.

_I thought he was Chandler. He must be the... alter ego of him. The one with feelings. _

The black cat clutched my arm. He didn't fade away.


	8. A drink to that

**Hola peoples of the universe, and welcome to McDonalds. I hate McDonalds. No offence to them, but I would never eat their 'Big Macs' unless they were the last restaurant on Earth... anyway, sorry for starting the chapter with me flaming McDonalds ^^ So, I've done these intros to my chapters like 25 times, and I've always thought of SOMETHING different to say. Today, I've made things ready for Halloween, and the last chapter of the story is out on Halloween! Yes, it's true! This story is nearly over! YAY! Trick or treating has started on Toontown, and I now have an awfully ugly pumpkin as a head. Oh wait, I always did... my mistake. Shaun was 'killed' AGAIN in the last chapter (sorry about that, folks) and the _BIGGEST TWIST EVER_ is revealed in this chapter. Now go away and let your eyes feast on the second to last chapter... O.O **

***All respects to the Twilight film, of course. (there is a star in the chapter where twilight is mentioned)**

**Chapter is rated T for safety.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Get away from me, Jayden," I snarled. He looked pleadingly at me, clutching my arm. I snatched it away from him, letting go of Tulip and smacking him across the face. He fell to the ground, unhurt, but wounded inside.<p>

"Bonnie, you don't understand. I was kidnapped by Chandler, then forced to stun Shaun. If I didn't, Chandler would kill you. I... can't let that happen. Not to you," he said gently. Lulu helped him get up, and he dusted himself, clearing his throat and looking at me straight in the eye.

"They won't kill you because you have the brains of Lil' Oldman. The courage of Shaun. The innocence of a little girl. They want to brainwash you and use you to control Toontown. I can't bear to see you hurt that way. I'm an outlaw now, just like you and that cat." Jayden is just speaking crap. I know he is. But that sad look on his face made me give in. Suddenly, Jayden fell to the ground, shouting in pain.

"L-leave me alone, Chandler! You can't do anything to me know! S-stooopppp!" he screamed. I ran to him, trying to figure out what was going on. When the screaming stopped, he looked at me in utter seriousness.

"They know I've joined your side. They're coming to kill all of us, apart from you. We have to go. Now." I grabbed Tulip's hand, who, by the way, hadn't said anything at all when this happened. Jayden clutched Lulu's, and we made a break for it. We zipped by lonely teens, trying to cower away from the cogs and police, because they were bunking off school. While we ran, I saw pictures of lil' Oldman with a thumbs up, a speechbubble next to his face. _'Education or no education - wealth or no wealth?' _

Those idiots have tried to keep things peaceful by putting the face of a dead bunny on a poster, trying to not rouse suspicions. We need help. And quick. I lead the three toons down an dark alleyway, and we stopped behind some bins. I held Tulip tightly, not wanting to let go. The little mouse was half asleep, trying to keep her eyelids open.

"Tulip, I need to know what happened to you. Is Sally, Pop and Eliza ok? Are my parents fine!" I was literally shaking her. A rough paw held my shoulder. I whipped my head around and was greeted with a punch. I fell back and got up woozily. Rubbing my broken nose, I leapt to my feet, ready to attack, but someone jabbed me in the back of my knees with their fingers, and I fell to the ground, weakened. Jayden grabbed Tulip and Lulu's hand and ran towards me. I signalled them to stop.

"Run, and I'll catch up!" I shouted, trying to get up again. Jayden hesitated, but then made a break for it. I scanned the bins. No-one was there.

"Where are you?" I said hoarsely, "Don't run yet, I have plenty to give...!"

_Whoosh. _A figure jumped from a building and landed in front of me. He had a dark cloak on, black mask covering his face. A second person landed behind him.

"Finally, I can get you alone," the person said, still not revealing who he was.

"T-tell me who you are, and I won't attack you if necessary," I said warily, eyeing the two figures. The toon behind him laughed in a female voice. It seemed familiar, but I wasn't ready to jump to conclusions. The first figure took the hood off his cloak. A tint of orange fur.

"Shaun?" I said in disbelief. The toon took of his mask. Demonic red eyes stared at me. I stepped back in fear. This wasn't Shaun. The toon beared his sharp white fangs and it leapt at me at such speed I had no time to move. I fell to the ground, blood spurting from my neck. He licked the blood daintily, and the second figure lurched forward, seeming to want a drink too. The toon drinking my blood slapped the second one away.

"Her sweet blood is mine, and mine only," he snapped, " and everyone knows she has the best."

I winced in pain as he bit his fangs into me. I screamed. Loudly.

The sound of feet rang around the alleyway. The familiar faces of Tulip, Jayden and Lulu reappeared, and they all gasped in shock. Jayden hissed loudly at the two toons, and I saw that he had fangs too. His eyes turned crimson as he pounced towards them, scratching their faces with such fury I'd never seen before. Very soon, the two toons yelped in pain and scurried off. He looked at me sadly, his eyes and teeth turning back to normal. He knelt beside me, feeling my pulse and rummaging through his pockets, taking out a plaster. The black feline carefully wiped my wound clean and placed the plaster on it. No-one said anything. No-one needed to. There was nothing that could be said.

Tulip broke the silence.

"What happened, auntie? Are they cannibals?" Jayden laughed shakily.

"No, those poor toons have been taken under attack by Chandler. The ones on the streets are the ones that escaped. I was the best vampire he created. But he never realised I had strong feelings. Oh dear, you've lost a lot of blood Bonnie. I'm so sorry that happened to you," he said softly, trying to change the subject. I lay there on the ground, trying desperately to get up. I got a quick look at my hand, and realised that Jayden was right. It _had_ lost LOADS of colour - it was merely grey. Lulu helped me sit up, as I leant against the bins. I rubbed my temples and looked at Jayden straight in the eye.

"Jayden, now I'm lost. What is Chandler's motive in this? Why does he want me? What's up with the whole vampire thing? This is honestly like another episode of that annoying film Twilight*. Except it's real and I don't like it. Explain it to me. Now."

Jayden seemed lost for words. Maybe he's a twilight fan in distress now I brought the film up? I don't know...

I rubbed my soor neck, waiting for an answer.

"I... don't know. First I thought he wanted Toontown. He's got that now, but he's not finished." Tulip sat on my lap and looked up at me.

"Halloween. He's preparing for Halloween." I looked at the mouse in shock. This 4 year old infant had just suggested something strangely believeable. I ruffled her soft fur and looked at Jayden.

"She's right. He's taken control of Toontown. Shaun said that his plan was to brainwash people. He's created vampires out of toons. I can't... believe this." I carefully got up, stumbling at first but getting there eventually. I held Tulip's paw and we made a break for it. It was night now. The crescent moon shone dimly in the night sky, creating an eery atmosphere. The half dead trees looked like figures as we darted in and out of them.

Toontown Central.

Vampires.

I saw dozens of them guarding everything in sight.

A scream.

I saw the faint figure of a what seemed to be a pink rabbit being held by the scruff. Her soft sobs rang around the Central, not loud enough to even wake up the dozey neighbours.

"I want my mummy! Where's my mummy! P-please, I-I'm sorry I was outside just now! My doodle had woken up and had ran outside so I needed to get her back! Please let me go!" Another figure came out of the doors of Toon HQ. The figure of a dog. Chandler. I growled, ready to leap at him, but again Jayden and Lulu held me back. We held our breath as Chandler strolled towards the rabbit.

"Say goodbye to your life, little bunny." He said, cackling loudly. The vampire that was holding the rabbit took an already bloody knife, and he sliced it gently on the rabbit's neck. Hard enough to slice the pale skin. Soft enough to not kill her. An ear piercing scream ran through the town. Chandler laughed harder, looking in our direction. We hid behind a tree, our hearts thumping loudly.

"Now, Sally Thunderspeed, you may finish her off." I whipped my head round. My older sister was carrying a match and some petrol. She sprayed the petrol onto the rabbit, and she lit a match. While the rabbit was coughing and spluttering loudly, I heard the soft murmurs of the vampire toons.

"They're weaving an enchantment to turn her into a vampire," Jayden whispered, "and then they'll light the match. The petrol has genes in it to turn her into a vampire." There was a loud _crack_ as the rabbit's spine curved, giving the toon a hunch. My eyes widened in horror as huge, long fangs sprouted from her teeth. The eyes were bloodshot. Her ears gave a squelching noise as they came clean off, giving her a naked look.

"We gotta get out of here," Lulu breathed, grabbing our hands and wanting to run. We didn't move. Against my will, I found myself getting closer. Chandler spoke two words I wished he would never utter.

"Bonnie's here."

All the vampires' heads turned my direction, and all of them let off a high pitched noise. I screamed as my vision filled with my worst nightmares. Chandler was taking control of my brain. My body. My heart. I slumped to the ground, unconcious, the last words I head were Jayden swearing in fright. And a red and orange blur.

"Don't worry," the melodic voice of Aqua chimed in my brain. I used my strength to try and keep my eyes open, but darkness kept enveloping my brain.

Pitch black.

_'So you think you've escaped me by fainting? That's when you are wrong. I have control of your mind, Thunderspeed.' Chandler looked at me, a demonic glow in his eyes. I edged away from him, but he surrounded me everywhere. _

_ 'Your neice and that brown cat will be in my power when you wake up. Your last chance of destroying me is taken away from you. I will kill your neice, the way I killed your sister. I have turned your other sister into one of me. Think she gave up easily? When the cog went to your house to kidnap the girl, she put up a strong fight. She's not a mortal remember? So instead of killing her, we transformed her. The way we'd transformed that idiot black cat. We murdured your parents though, naturally.' _

I woke up suddenly, wishing that what the dog said wasn't real. The dead bodies of my parents lay in front me. Their body parts strung around me.

I screamed.


	9. Is this the End?

**Hola peoples! Yes, I did upload this chapter a... week late (apologies), but this is extremely short, and the last chapter of the story. The finale (final installment of the trilogy) will be out whenever I've finished writing it - heh heh - but please enjoy this chappy! I've worked extremely hard on this trilogy, and I hope it's paid off! Hope you enjoy this gorey(ish) chapter and prepare youself for the final book! Also, on another note, if you see a black cat named Jayden, I am sorry for the discriminataion, but I am starting a black cat war to take over Toontown! Hopefully! And if you see Queen Bonnie Thunderspeed, a violet mouse, in the 90's of laff, please say hi! I'll be roaming around in Summit and River most of the time when I'm online, and I'll gladly have a conversation. Other than that, go read! O.O**

* * *

><p>My parents. Dead. This just can't happen. I looked around and realised I was in a cell, with one bed, and one toilet. One flickering light bulb was all I had for light. Falling to the ground, I sobbed furiously. The device had been taken. I'd put a poor, innocent toon to her death. My niece was going to die. My family had either been killed or turned into supernatural creatures. My friends were probably dead. I had nothing to look forward to but death.<p>

Pitch black. Death is pitch black now. I will fall into a sleep with no dreams if I die.

Holding the rusty, metal rails, my tears turned into anger. How could he destroy my life, just to have me on his side? Is he trying to get rid of every emotion I have?

A vampire walked by, hissing at me and bearing my fangs. When I saw its face, I realised it was my sister, Sally. A diamond tear rolled down my cheek, landing on her foot. For one split second, I saw my sister's eyes go back to normal. Just for a split second, I saw her look sadly at me. For one split second, I saw her trying to unlock the lock. Just for one split second, I saw hope. But her twisted face turned back to the vampire face it was.

More vampires came, in clumps of thirty. They all stood around my cell, and for once I felt happier staying in the 'jail'. But then they did something I never expected. Each of them, in turn, bowed down to me. All of them were on the ground, as if begging for mercy.

"Get up." A chill ran down my spine as a brown dog with scarlet red eyes and a menacing glare entered the room. Chandler looked at me - and my heart started freezing up. Ice in my brain. Ice in my body.

There was no hope for me anymore. Crying for mercy, in the corner of my eye I saw Sally slowly moving towards the dog. She shrieked in anger as she leapt towards him, fangs and claws out, but he merely showed her his hand and she froze and crumpled to the ground.

"The strong hearted are the most difficult to control, but the most powerful once you own them. I have no need for your sister anymore."

Before I could stop anything from happening, Sally screamed again, and I saw her turn back into her normal form of a mouse, before some of the vampires around her devoured her. Blood splattered everywhere as her arms were ripped apart by the monsters. All that was left of her was a bloody pulp of bones. I couldn't say anything. My voice had stopped working.

I'd made up my mind.

I wanted to die. Chandler cackled loudly as the vampires ripped open the metal bars of my cage. They grabbed my hands with their scaly fingers, pulling me out and making me come face to face with Chandler. I saw them eat the rest of my parents, spitting out bones and trashing the cell. Then they slowly faded away.

"So, Thunderspeed, you have come quite far in trying to stop me. I gave you many chances-"

"You gave me none," I spat, looking at him straight in the eye, ignoring the burning cold in my body.

"Don't interrupt me, girl. You're just a teenager, with no plans for the future. I got rid of your niece and friend quite easily, but Jayden's a struggle." He waved his hand at me, and Jayden appeared next to me, one eye blood red, the other his normal colour.

"He wouldn't give you up easily. I tried to take drastic measures, and it worked, sort of. He is under the power of you and me. But when you join my side, he'll be mine." Chandler pointed my way, his lips curving upwards and eyes gleaming. The ice in my body started burning the insides of me. I screamed loudly, feeling him take control of me. My hands froze solid as my scream turned into nothing.

I was dead. Again.


End file.
